


A Slytherin Always Gets What he Wants

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Mentions of abuse (Harry)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Drarry discord challenge for March, Prompt was Different in 463 words.





	A Slytherin Always Gets What he Wants

Darkness was his friend.

Something he was used to, not scared of. It went with being lonely, no parents, no friends. 

No love.

His cupboard with the little spiders, the dust and old broken things that lived under there with him was comfortable now. Something that fit him like his birdsnest of black hair.

He would miss this. Though he didn’t think he should.

The letter had come, he had seen it one night when his uncle was asleep. But they kept coming. Harry had no way to reply and now the mailbox was boarded up. He smiled at the memory of the words.

A wizard he was, and to Hogwarts he would go.

—  
Draco was a spoiled child, he knew it from a young age. He was better than other children. Smarter, better looking, richer and more powerful.

He lived in the family manor, with his artefacts and heirlooms. He knew which were dangerous but in the light from the huge windows the whole place was filled with air and light.

He wandered the gardens, flew on his broomstick and generally got what he wanted. His parents loved him he knew. Even if there was only the odd hug from his mother to show it. His father was more reserved but no less loving.

He was going to go to Hogwarts. He would be in Slytherin as his parents before him. He would be the top of the pecking order even among those older than him, he knew.

Tomorrow they would go to Diagon, meet his godfather and get everything he needed for the first year of school. And maybe some things he didn’t need. Just because he could.

—  
Draco looked at the boy as he stepped up on the stool next to him. The magical tape starting to measure him for robes.

He’s cute, he thought as he put out his hand.   
“I’m Draco Malfoy. You going to hogwarts?”

The boy nodded. “Harry,” he said softly and Draco smiled

“How about we be friends Harry? We can look after each other.”

Harry smiled then, a soft thing full of wonder that lit the entire room and stuck a Cupid’s arrow in Draco’s heart. He nodded.

“Friends?” He said, the awe in his voice making Draco smile, and then Harry laughed. “Brilliant. Friends it is.”

Harry wanted to jump for joy. He had magic, he had been through a wall into a place filled with wizards and shops that sold amazing things. He was going to learn magic soon.

He jumped then as Draco took his hand. A warm feeling filling up his chest and he let himself smile as Draco started to tell him about Slytherin and how Harry better be sorted there so they could be friends forever.


End file.
